Rush
Rush is a Canadian progressive rock band , consisting of Geddy Lee (vocals, bass and keyboards), Alex Lifeson (guitar) and Neil Peart (drums). Contents * 1 History ** 1.1 Timeline * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 DVDs ** 2.3 7 "-singles ** 2.4 12 "-singles ** 2.5 5 "CD-single ** 2.6 5 "CD Video ** 2.7 12 "video (videodisc) ** 2.8 Videos ** 2.9 DVD ** 2:10 Solo *** 2.10.1 Geddy Lee *** 2.10.2 Alex Lifeson *** 2.10.3 Neil Peart * 3 Books History Rush was founded in 1968 by Alex Lifeson (guitar), John Rutsey (14 May 1953-11 May 2008) (drums) and bassist Jeff Jones. After a short time, Jeff Jones is replaced by bassist / vocalist Geddy Lee (actually Gary Weinrib). Home base is Toronto , Canada . They retreading only example of work Cream , Jimi Hendrix and The Who . Until their first album appears occurs first a keyboardist who disappears shortly thereafter. Geddy gets out and then back in the band Rush is even eliminated for a while. In 1971 the group still serious. When in 1974 the self-titled debut album was released the band consisted of vocalist / bassist Lee, guitarist Lifeson and drummer John Rutsey. On this first album Rush had a strong influence of Led Zeppelin hear. After Rutsey same year leaves the group is Neil Peart hired as replacement. He is the principal songwriter and provides more in-depth texts than before. In "Caress of Steel" Rush is already slowly towards more progressive rock , with two side (still on lp with 2 sides) as a good example, considering the building. With " 2112 "Rush is the final step towards progressive (hard) rock with another song on the album covers a whole LP side. After their live album (alternating four studio albums with a live album is then common for Rush) are doing in "A Farewell to Kings" were introduced for the first test, played by Geddy Lee . The music is also more complex than on previous albums. The keys are used to "Exit ... Stage Left" especially to fill. In "Signals" to "Hold your fire" buttons are much more dominant and there is the hard rock which Rush in the early days was not much left. The album Roll The Bones Rush enters the nineties. This album contains well-known songs like Dreamline, Bravado and the title song Roll The Bones. In 1993, following Counterparts; this is generally well received. After the release of the album Vapor Trails in 2002, Rush toured through Brazil , and the band gives a spectacular performance in Rio de Janeiro . In honor of their thirtieth anniversary Rush toured all over the world. The band plays especially well-known songs like Xanadu, 2112, The Spirit Of Radio, Tom Sawyer and Subdivisions. On October 1, 2004 closing Lifeson, Lee and Peart the tour with a more than three hour concert in Ahoy Rotterdam . On November 22, 2005 published the DVD of this tour: Rush R30. This depicts the concert in Frankfurt was recorded. In 2006 "Replay X 3". First appear (no longer available) live videos "Exit Stage Left", "Grace Under Pressure" and "A Show of Hands" on DVD. Rush started in June 2007 with a world tour again. The band decided because of the many fans in the Netherlands and Western Europe, this time to take care of two appearances as part of the "Snakes & Arrows Tour". On 16 and 17 October 2007 Rush was back in the Netherlands again for some concerts. During these concerts in Ahoy Rotterdam were recorded for the new live DVD Rush, Snakes & Arrows Live. The shows lasted 3 hours. In 2008 the band worked and other well-known artists from the US , the UK , Canada and South Africa together with the album Songs for Tibet , an endorsement of Tibet and Dalai Lama Tenzin Gyatso . Songs for Tibet appeared during the 2008 Summer Olympics in the PRC which were opened on August 8 , the album was on August 5 released via iTunes and from August 12th through music stores worldwide. Since theinvasion of Tibet in 1950 - 1951 China occupied the country - according to critics -. a widespread political, religious and cultural repression result 1 In the summer of 2010 was the documentary "Beyond The Lighted Stage" premiered. This was an overview of the forty-year history of the band on the basis of previously shown archival footage and interviews with the band members. In North America, which started in summer the "Time Machine Tour", which includes the complete album "Moving Pictures" has been performed in 1981. In June 2010 Rush received a star on the famous Hollywood Walk of Fame . That same month released a new single called "Caravan". The two numbers on it, Caravan and BU2B, appeared on the next studio album "Clockwork Angels", released in June 2012. On 27 May 2011, as part of the Time Machine Tour also Netherlands (Ahoy, Rotterdam) affected. On 2 June 2013, the band did the Ziggo Dome during their Clockwork Angels tour. That same year, Rush was included in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame . Timeline Discography Albums DVDs 7 "-singles * Not Fade Away -1973 * Finding my way -1974 * In the mood - 1974 * Fly by night -1975 * Bastille Day - 1975 * Lessons - 1976 * Fly by Night (live) - 1976 * The Temples of syrinx - 1977 * Closer To The Heart - 1977 * The Trees - 1978 * The Spirit of Radio - 1980 * Entre nous - 1980 * Limelight - 1981 * Vital signs - 1981 * Tom Sawyer - 1981 * Free Will (live) - 1981 * Closer to the heart (live) - 1981 * New World Man - 1982 * Subdivisions - 1982 * Countdown - 1983 * The Body electric - 1984 * Red Sector A - 1984 * Mystic rhythms - 1985 12 "-singles * Closer to the heart -1977 * Vital signs - 1981 * New World Man - 1982 * Subdivisions - 1982 * The Body electric - 1984 * The Big money - 1985 * Prime mover - 1987 5 "CD-single * Time stand still - 1987 * Force at - 1987 * Prime mover - 1988 * Marathon (live) - 1988 * Show do not tell - 1990 * Roll the bones - 1992 * Ghost of a Chance - 1992 * Nobody's hero - 1994 * Stick it out - 1994 * Test for Echo - 1996 * Half the world - 1996 * Driven - 1996 * The Spirit of Radio (Live) - 1998 * One little victory - 2002 * Secret Touch - 2002 * Sweet miracle - 2002 * Summertime Blues - 2004 * Far Cry - 2007 * Caravan - 2010 5 "CD Video * The Big money - 2004 12 "video (videodisc) * A Show of hands - 1989 Video * Exit stage left ... (live) - 1982 * Grace under pressure (live) - 1985 * Through the camera eye - 1985 * Big money - 1988 * A Show of Hands (live) - 1989 * Chronicles: The Video collection - 1990 Dvd * Rush in Rio - 2003 * Chronicles - 2004 * R30: 30th Anniversary World Tour - 2005 * Replay X3 - 2006 (3 DVDs plus 1 cd) * Snakes And Arrows Live (DVD) - 2008 (3 discs) * Beyond the lighted stage (DVD documentary) - 2010 * Time Machine Tour - 2011 Solo Geddy Lee * My favorite headache - 2000 Alex Lifeson * Victor - 1996 Neil Peart * Burning For Buddy: A Tribute To The Music Of Buddy Rich - 1994 * Burning For Buddy: A Tribute To The Music Of Buddy Rich, Vol. 2-1997 * A Work in Progress (DVD) - 2002 (VHS - 1997) * Anatomy Of A Drum Solo (DVD) - 2005 * Taking Center Stage (DVD) - 2011 Book * The Masked Rider (Neil Peart) - 1999 * Ghost Rider / Adventures on the Healing Road (Neil Peart) - 2002 * Travelling Music (Neil Peart) - 2004 * Roadshow: Landscape With Drums: A Concert Tour By Motorcycle (Neil Peart) - 2006 * Far and Away: A Prize Every Time (Neil Peart) - 2011 Category:Canadian rock band Category:Progressive rock band Category:Trio